YukimuraXMasamune Oneshot
by ShippaiJojishi
Summary: Just as the title says.


**MasamunexYukimura**

(DatexSanada)

**DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOYXBOY!**

This fan-fic is based off of the show Segoku Basara which is based off some game that's set in Japanese fudal era or something like that. ENJOY!

* * *

I stood near Masamune, feeling the same burning as when I had first met him... accept... it was somehow different, I don't know how but... it just was. The brown haired young man made his way toward me, taking off his helmet with the large golden cresent on it.

"Yukimura..." he mumbled,

"Whatta want?" I sneered in response, I know Tou-san made us team-up, but that's mean I have to be his friend or anything. He grabbed me by the chin,

"Wha-?" I uttered barely before he began to kiss me. I tried to get him off of me but I was stuck in his strong embrace. He pulled out of the kiss and smiled warmly at me,

"Damn you! Get the hell off of me!" I shouted trying to catch my breath, he just continued to smile then undid my hair, falling all the way to my lower back.

"Oi! Stop!" I pleaded trying to wriggle free from him. He merely cackled the brought his mouth to my nape, sticking his hand into my pants,

"What the hell's wrong with you! I told you to sto-" I started to shout, going silent as he began to stroke my member quickly, beginning to lick my neck, his warm tongue causing me to bend away from him. He slowly with his free and began to tweak my nipples, now biting my ear.

"Ahhnn~ S-Stop... Bastard!" I screamed at a loss, this ass is gonna really rape me! I can't let him do this! Plus this isn't right! I'm a guy and so is he, why is he doing this? I thought, a tear slipping down my cheek.

"Ahh..." I moaned as he picked up speed. The first thing to come off were my white pants, every piece of clothing I had been been wearing was stripped off me without my consent, his clothes falling to the ground as mine were. "Why are you doing this?" I cried, my irregular breathing causing my words to be strained, my eyes tear swollen. He push me against a nearby tree and stuck two of his slender and warm fingers inside of me, scissoring, going deeper inside of me until he reached certain spot that caused me to revulse violently,

"Ahh... No! Why?" I whined, he just continued to hit that spot with his fingers, over and over again, "I'm gonna... Ahhhnnn~" I moaned cumming onto Masamune's left hand which had been stroking my firm erection the whole time. He took his fingers out of me and rested his hands on my hips.

"Just... why?" I muttered, many tears managing to slip past my lashes. "Because, I love you." he said plainly, pressing his own erection inside of me.

"Ahh~" I sniffled in slight (SLIGHT!) pleasure. He began to thrust quickly, every thrust shaking the tree. He took some of my hair into his large hand and began to pull it, forcing me to bend my head back, exposing my tear soaken face. He began to lick my ear, "I love you." he whispered into my ear picking up speed, going deeper and deeper inside of me with ever thrust, sounds of pleasure escaping my drool saturated lips more and more frequently. He turned me around, grabbing me by the wrists with one hand then lifting my right leg with the other, re-entering me. Feeling him inside of me like this... I could once again feel that fire radiating of off him I had felt just a bit earlier, his warmth causing me to sweat and blush.

"I... hate... you..." I huffed between breaths,

"H-Haaa~... I'm gonna~!" I cried, he glared into my eyes, moving his face closer to mine,

"I wanna see what you look like when you cum..."

"Wha-?" I asked as he moved even closer to me, our noses touching. He thrusted one final time, he cumming inside of me and I cumming along with him. He pulled out, he once firm erection gone limp as well as mine. I scrambled to get my clothes back on,

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why'd you do that?" "I screamed, my voice somewhat hoarse from shouting earlier. I just can't beileve he'd do that... I mean, i-it felt pretty good but... N-No! What am I saying? I'm not gay! I mounted my horse and rode back home, thinking about what had just happened.

* * *

This probably is how Yukimura-kun would react, but I just don't know how he would... (I only watched the first or second episode...) I'll edit later so it'll be more acurate.


End file.
